Head over heels
by romanticangel92
Summary: When the Doctor takes Rose to a new exotic planet, they wander into a mysterious shop where Rose gets drugged with a love potion that makes her fall in love with the first person she sees. Ten/Rose fic. Rated T for content.
1. Love potion

**A/N : Just a little idea I had in my head and decided to write. Please review so I shall know or not if I should continue with it. :).**

* * *

"So where are we then?" came Rose Tyler's voice from behind him as the Doctor stepped out of the tardis and onto the latest planet they were visiting. He grinned as soon as she heard her gasp."Wow, it's stunning!". The sky was a vibrant red and various species rushed about the market place infront of them.

"We are on Romincolokika and it's the year five billion and twenty. What do you think?" the Doctor asked her but he didn't need to hear her answear, her expression said everything. Up in the sky there were enormous gold birds flying and around them were hundreds of various shops.

"Oh lets go in the shops!" she squealed and linked his arm.

"Woman,exotic new planets but it always comes down to shopping" he muttered as Rose dragged him into the one infront of them called Madam Flours. As they walked in the Doctor read the sign infront of him and raised an eyebrow, it said : _Madam Flours, where all your wishes and dreams come true. _They could of thought of something a bit more original, he thought as they stepped through the wooden doors. The inside of the shop reminded Rose exactly of something out of the Harry Potter movies. It was full of shelves and the floors and walls were made of wood. Rose walked over to a shelves of intereasting shaped bottles with different labels. One of them said true beauty lies within. Rose laughed at the cheesy label. It said it was an afrodisac mixed with various species and alien concotions. It was an intereasting violet colour in a lip shape bottle. She moved on to the next shelf that had different books lined up next to each other. She pulled one out and her eyes widened at the name. Spells for beginners. She grinned and was half tempted to buy it until she saw the price. She immediately shoved it back and walked across the room to see what the Doctor was looking at.

"I've been looking for this for ages!" he beamed. Rose raised an eyebrow. He had picked up a jar with a green tarantula in it. The label said that it produced chocolate flavoured bananas rather than just produce more spiders.

"You are not buying that" Rose said firmly, took the jar off him and placed it back on the shelf. He frowned at her.

"Rose!" he whinged."It produces chocolate flavoured bananas!"

"I don't care, it looks like a tarantula and I don't want it anywhere in the tardis".

"Fine" he said huffily and marched off to look at the miniture sized pigs in cages. Rose decided to try the second level so she left him and walked up the stairs to the next floor. This floor had several different shelves and all sorts of things on them. She wandered to the make-up section and saw a lipstick that was suppose to make your lips plumper permantly. She moved on though as she didn't care to look like Angelina Jolie. She saw all sorts of stuff like a spot removal cream that removed your sports permantly. She grabbed about five of those and went to have a peek at the potions section. One of them was called glama and apparently turned you into one of your favourite famous alien or human celebrities for twenty four hours. She laughed and grabbed one of those.

"Rose Tyler" a croaky voice said and nearly scared her half to death. She turned and saw a woman dressed in a black corset dress with a dark blue shawl standing there smiling creepily at her. Her eyes were wide and purple and her hair was brown and curly, pinned up into a bun.

"Who are you? how do you know my name?" Rose said nervously. The woman's grin broadened.

"I am Madam Flour, I know everybody" she replied softly. Despite the croakiness, the woman had a nice, kind voice and Rose found herself relaxing.

"How do you know everybody?" Rose asked curtiously.

"I just do, it is my job. I see your heart...it's hurting" Madam Flour said, sounding sympathatic.

"My heart is not hurting"

"But it is. Your friend or boyfriend...Mickey his name was...he left you to live on a parallel world" she told her. Rose's mouth fell open, just how did this strange woman know so much?. "Come with me, let us talk". For some reason, Rose didn't protest, she just did as she was told. She followed the woman down the aisle and through a wooden door at the back. This led them into a small living room. It seemed that Madam Flour lived in her shop. "Take a seat and let me make you a drink". Rose obliged and sat down on the white coach. What was Rose doing trusting a strange alien humanoid?. Surely the Doctor taught her better than this?. A few minutes later, Madam Flour sat down beside her and handed Rose a pink drink of some sort.

"What's this?" Rose said frowning at the liquid.

"It is a popular drink on this planet. It is called Shalapoppa and is made from various sugars"

"There's more than two types of sugar on this planet?"

"Oh yes" Madam Flour grinned and watched as Rose took a sip. Suddenly Rose felt a warmth rush through her whole body and her eyes flashed a light red colour for a few seconds but then went back to normal.

"This is delicious!" Rose grinned and drank the rest. Madam Flour smiled. Rose Tyler was just the latest lab rat in her experiments. This concotion was a love potion that would last forever. She hoped it didn't do what it did to the last girl. The last girl had exploded into rainbow coloured dust.

* * *

The Doctor wanted to know just where the hell Rose had buggered off to. He had assumed she'd gone upstairs but now here he was and he'd looked through all the aisles but there was no Rose in sight. He sighed. Rule number one : never wander off. Why could she never seem to understand it?. Suddenly just as he was about to go check to see if she'd gone back downstairs, Rose Tyler finally showed up. Something inside Rose suddenly felt different. That's when she noticed the Doctor. Her mouth watered as she saw him standing there in his sexy pinstripe suit and his gorgeous brown hair. He was staring at her through his beautiful brown eyes and Rose couldn't get enough."Doctor" she whispered and he frowned at her strangely.

"Rose? where the hell have you been?! I was looking all over for you".

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you!" she said and suddenly flung herself into his arms.

"Rose?" he asked, looking down at her. Something was definitely up.

"My incredibly handsome Doctor" she said huskily and he gulped. What the hell had gotten into her? please not Cassandra again!. Meanwhile, from the shadows, Madam Flour watched and smiled in satisfaction as she realised her permanent love potion had worked for the first time ever.


	2. Seduction

**

* * *

**

A/N : Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the first part and please keep on reviewing so I can improve. I'd love to hear suggestions too.

* * *

Madam Flour watched Rose Tyler and her tall, skinny friend walk out of the shop. She smiled in delight before heading into her private office and pulling out her crystal ball from the draw. She needed to keep on eye on Miss Tyler to see if make sure there wasn't any side effects. Beside, judging by her friends face earlier, this was going to be quite amusing. She took a seat and watched as the couple walked down the market place hand in hand. She studied Rose who was glancing up at the Doctor as if he was some kind of god. He didn't seem to notice though and Madam Flour grinned as she saw Rose check him out when he looked away.

Rose was in love for definite.She'd never felt this way before, even with Mickey. How had could she not of noticed for so long?. She loved his soulful brown eyes, his cheeky smile, his flirteous manner, his brains and his compassion for others. He was so perfect, he was the most fantastic man in the entire universe. She was staring at him for a long time until a shop caught her eye. The sign said Emor. She looked at the display and saw a sexy black lacy bra and knickers set on a manniquin. It was an underwear shop!. Then that was when inspiration hit Rose. The Doctor had fancied Madam De Pompadour and she had been beautiful, flirty, slut. Maybe the Doctor would notice her if she became like that? maybe if she dressed up, well down more like, he'd notice her as more than just another companion! . Rose smiled, she was going to go ahead and just do it. She was going to let go of her inhibitions and seduce the Doctor!. "Hey Doctor" she said softly and stopped him from walking on.

"Rose?" he asked sounding cheerful.

"Do you mind if I pop in one last shop before we leave?"

"Sure, which one?" Rose went red and quickly read the name of the sign of the shop next door.

"Gulimoros" she said quickly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You do know what they sell don't you?"

"Yeah of course I do." she lied.

"Okay, I don't know what _you _of all people would want with one" he muttered." But go on, I'll wait here for you". Rose nodded and while he wasn't looking, slipped into Emors. She desperately needed to keep this a suprise. She decided that she was going to buy the sexiest underwear she could find and suprise him later. She walked past many shelves and hangers until she spotted the perfect one. She grinned picked it up and took it to the counter. And she didn't even wince like she normally would of done when they told her the price.

* * *

The Doctor waited outside for Rose. Something was definitely not right with her. After that weird moment in Madam Flours when she'd called him 'her incredibly handsome Doctor' he'd caught her staring at him, all the time they were walking back to the tardis. And now she'd decided to pop in Gulimoros of all places!, the place only sold alien sex toys for crying out loud, what the hell would she want with one of them? she was suppose to be his sweet and inocent young Rose but here she was barely twenty and buying a sex toy. Who would she even use them with?. Back on Gallifrey you'd get executed just for thinking about those kinds of things if you weren't of age or even married.

"Ready?" a voice behind him asked and he saw Rose standing there, smiling like an angel and holding a small pink bag in her hand.

"Yeah lets go" he sighed and the two headed back into the blue box.

"It's weird isn't it Doctor?" Rose asked after putting her bag in her room and returning to the console room.

"What is?" he said looking up from under the console where he was fixing something.

"We go on an alien planet and don't even get into a spot of trouble". He looked at her and remembered her strange behavior earlier.

"Erm, yeah".

"Doctor I'll go put some dinner on, you must be straving!" she gasped looking horrified at the very thought the Doctor may be hungry. He wondered if she was playing or not.

"Erm okay Rose" he nodded and she immediatly ran from the console room and into the kitchen. What was up with Rose today? it was starting to unnerve him.

* * *

After they'd had dinner Rose went back into her bedroom to get ready for bed...or not. When they were sat in the kitchen together eating, Rose had listen to ever little word the Doctor had said. She couldn't help it, he was just so full of intelligence, not to mention funny, charming, entertaining and irresistably handsome. She'd barely spoken at all, she'd just pratically sat there watching him. Well she was going to more than make it up to him tonight she thought as she tossed off her t-shirt and jeans. She grabbed the pink bag from under her bed and slipped into the sexy nightgown she'd bought. She tied a black satin dressing gown and around her and headed off to the Doctor's room.

* * *

The Doctor lay in bed just thinking about how weird dinner had been. Rose had barely spoken, usually she'd never shut up but tonight it was as if she was dying to hear everything he had to say. Things had starting getting strange after they'd walked into that Madam Flour's shop. Maybe she'd accidently sprayed herself with some magic perfume. Whatever it was though, he thought seriously, it was certainly had made Rose act strange especially around him. Suddenly he heard his bedroom door creek open. At first he thought he had been imagining it but then he heard a voice."Doctor, my gorgeous Doctor, wake up!" she whispered. He opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open as Rose stood infront of his bed and dropped her dressing gown.

"Rose?" he croaked.


	3. Rejection

**A/N : I can't believe how many reviews I have already! thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rose stood at the end of the Doctor's bed wearing nothing but a very revealing, lacy black nighty. Her usually straight blonde hair was tied back into a sexy loose bun and she wore about a million layers of make up. She looked a bit like...well...like a hooker. Before the Doctor realised what was happening, Rose crawled onto his bed and pluckered up her lips which were covered in a blood red lipstick. She was on a mission and it was definitely scaring the Doctor half to death."Rose?" he asked once again.

"Hello Doctor, I couldn't sleep" she purred as she slipped beside him in his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked alarmed as she stroked his chest with her hands.

"I want to play" she whispered seductively.

"Er...okay...I don't need to sleep anyway, I'll go get the monopoly" he said about to get up but she pulled him back down.

"Not that kind of game...how about Doctors and nurses?" she said huskily. Her tried to shake her off him but she wouldn't let go, damn it.

"Rose what the hell has gotten into you?" he asked, his voice alot higher than normal. She grinned and to his shock, brushed her lips against his. Dazed and confused, he started to kiss back. That was until he realised what he was doing.

"Stop!" he yelled out, pushed her off him and jumped out of the bed."Rose why are you doing this?". She climbed out of the bed and looked at him before bursting into tears.

"I just want you to like me...like I like you".

"Rose, what's going on?" he asked, worried about his companions mental health.

"Do you not understand Doctor? I'm crazy about you!" she yelled. "Do you understand now! I love you with all my heart" then she proceeded to run up to him, wrap her arms around his neck and hold on to him as tightly as possible. Not matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her off.

"Rose go back to bed, your _own _bed" he said firmly and she finally released him. She was pouting.

"But I want to stay with you"

"Go now. Somethings happened to you and I promise I'll find out what" at that she looked at him stonily.

"I tell you how I feel and you reject me! well fine!" she screamed and marched out. As soon as she was back in her own bedroom, the Doctor locked his door and went back to bed. He didn't sleep much that night after that.

* * *

Breakfast the night morning was spent in stony silence. Rose was ignoring him, she was furious for the way he turned her down after she tried so hard to impress him. Guess he only fancied french sluts. She could be french if she wanted to but she didn't want to impress with him by entertaining his sick fetish."So,Rose, I'm taking us back to Romincolokika today to see if I can find you a cure" he said nochantly as he bit into his toast. At that Rose glared at him.

"I don't need curing, my feelings are natural" she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe but your behavior isn't...especially last night" as soon as he'd said it, Rose felt stung. She'd only wanted to win his love but obviously that had failed miserably.

"Fine, whatever you say, Doc. You always know best" Rose sneered before shoving her bowl of cereal on the counter and storming off into the console room to wait for him to take them back to Romincolokika.

* * *

Madam Flour howled with laughter as she watched a reply of last night. That Rose was certainly entertaining, her friend even more so. He had been so tempted, she'd seen it in his eyes, the way he'd looked at her body. Madam Flour was good at reading body language, as well as her other talents and could tell that he wanted her. It made her laugh even more. She was so glad to have picked such an amusing lab rat with such a entertaining friend. She waved her hand over the crystal ball so it would show what was happening now. Rose was inside her friend's ship waiting for him. She appeared angry and hurt over last night. Madam Flour watched with intereast as her friend entered the console room."Rose you may hate me now but believe me, you'll be thanking me when I've found you a cure". Madam Flour laughed. Cure? there was no cure to this and nor would there ever will be.

* * *

When they'd arrived back on Romincolokika, they stepped out of the tardis and into the busy market place. Rose didn't bother to try linking him today, she was too hurt by his rejection. "Right, the only place I can think of that could of made you like this, is Madam's Flours. Let's go" he said dragging a reluctant Rose down the street and into the small shop he'd taken her in only the day before. They walked in and Rose wandered off somewhere while the Doctor walked up to one of the employees. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find a cure for like a love potion?". The employee frowned at him.

"Sorry sir I don't believe we've ever created or sold a love potion here so we certainly don't have a cure. Sorry I can't be of help" he apoligised before walking away to clean up a yellow liquid that had split all over the floor. The Doctor was starting to worry. What if Rose hadn't been poisoned or sprayed or drugged? what if she was just losing it?. His hearts sank. He couldn't bear the thought Rose going mad. He had to do something before it was too late.

Rose walked upstairs to where she'd gone yesterday and wandered past the many shelves of potions. She saw one for everlasting happiness and even one for everlasting depression, though who the hell would want that?. She saw some for beauty, some that turned people into animals, some that put people to sleep until somebody fell in love with them and kissed them. Like in sleeping beauty, Rose sighed and walked on until something caught her eye. It was a bright pink liquid in a heart shaped bottle. It wasn't for love or anything like that but it was labelled : Uncontainable lust. Rose grinned and took it off the shelf to read the description. Uncontainable lust : slip this into someone drink and then as soon as they see you, they'll fall head over heels in lust with you. But be aware that lust is not the same as love and it only lasts twenty four hours. They were also not remember anything afterwards. Rose grinned. Even if it was only temporary, this would be perfect for her. She grabbed the bottle and doubled checked the Doctor wasn't around before buying the potion and slipping the small bottle into her handbag.


	4. Drugged

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, they're great. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I'm suffering some writers block and I don't think this one's particulary funny but hope you enjoy anyway and please feel free to leave some suggestions and feedback :) .**

* * *

Rose met the Doctor near the entrance. He looked defeated so she figured he hadn't found the 'cure' he was looking for. Well there wasn't going to be a cure for love was there? he could either grow up and get used to it or just keep freaking out because that's what he was doing reallly. He was freaked out about Rose's feelings so he was trying to put it all down to science as usual. He can't just be satisfied with plain old love, it all had to be down to some evil alien force. But Rose grinned as she thought of the bottle in her handbag, he wouldn't have to be so freaked out for much longer. "Hi Doctor, find your cure?" she asked as they walked out the doors.

"No" he said almost sulkily."Lets just head back to the tardis".

"I'll make us a cuppa, yeah?" Rose said as the tardis came in view.

"Wait, does this mean you've forgiven me?" he asked looking at her. Rose smiled brightly.

"Well, I could never stay mad at my Doctor now could I?". The Doctor tried to ignore the posseiveness in her voice as they walked back into the tardis and headed into the kitchen. He sat down at the table while Rose went to put the kettle on. Rose dumped her handbag on the counter while she grabbed two cups from the cupboard. She glanced at him and saw that her poor old Doctor was tired. Well after she'd given him his tea, he'd be more awake than ever, she thought, grinning to herself. As soon as the kettle was done, she poured the hot water in the cups and stirred. When she was done she put one of the cups aside and glanced over at the Doctor. He wasn't looking so she quickly pulled out the small bottle from her handbag and poured the entire contents into his cup like it instructed on the bottle. "Doctor, heres your tea" she said smiling as if everything was normal.

"Thanks Rose, I really needed this" he said taking the cup from her. She grabbed hers and took the chair opposite him. She watched intently as he sipped the tea. They talked for a while until finally he finished the drink. His eyes flashed a pink colour before fading back to brown. "Hmm...that was the best of cup of tea I've ever had" he said complimenting Rose. She smiled.

"Thanks"

"Oh Rose..." he said and his eyes suddenly widened."You have incredible eyes, do you know that?". Rose blushed even though she'd expected this sort of thing to happen."Your so gorgeous and I can't believe I've never told you that before".

"Your not so bad yourself" Rose grinned.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" he said grinning cheekily.

"Anything"

"You know that little nightgown you had on last night?" Rose nodded, knowing where this was heading. "How about you put it back on?" he winked."I must of been crazy to turn you down, especially how hot you looked in it".

"Your being kind of forward don't you think?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh your not one of those are you" he rolled his eyes.

"One of what?"

"Those people who like to flirt first. No matter what you think, I'm not captain Jack Harkness" he said and Rose giggled.

"Oh I know your not".

"Thats it" he said annoyed. He pushed his chair out, walked over to Rose and threw her over his shoulders.

"Oi!" she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I've wanted to do this for so long Rose even when I was with Madam De Pompadour, I couldn't help but think of you". Rose's heart raced even faster. He was thinking of her when he was Reinette? what did that mean?."All I did was compare her to you. Your sexy hazel eyes, your bright blonde hair, your charming smile..."

"Why's that?" she asked as he carried her down the hallway.

"Why's what?"

"Why did you compare her to me?"

"Because I love you Rose Tyler and theres no one else for me but you.That's why" he grinned as opened his bedroom door and threw her onto his bed. She remembered what that bottle had said. Lust not love. Then why was he saying that? this was too good to be true. Then Rose's smile faded. But it wasn't true was it? she'd drugged him. She'd _drugged _him. Oh what the hell was she thinking?. Just as she was about to get up and leave, he stripped off all his clothes until he stood infront of the bed, infront of her, completely butt _naked _. Rose turned bright red. Oh crap, the Doctor was going to kill her when he sobered up and remembered everything in the morning.

"Oh my" Rose said her voice several notes higher than usual."Erm..." but before she could say anything the Doctor was on top of her, kissing her. She soon forgot about everything else and stripped out of her own clothes. She even somehow forgot that the Doctor was temporarily drugged and was going to find out everything in the morning.

* * *

From her office, Madam Flour laughed as she watched them make love through her crystal ball. This was just too amusing!, she thought to herself and a popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. She knew that they were back in her shop earlier, the Doctor man lookiing for a cure for Rose's current love-sick state and Rose brought her strongest lust potion. Something confused Madam Flour though. The potion had obviously had a greater effect on him that she had intended. Which meant the potion must of simply enhanced feelings that were already there, meaning this Doctor was in love with Rose Tyler. Madam Flour howled with laughter. She'd done him a favor then afterall but one that he didn't seem to appreciate. Maybe she should get working on a cure...she might do soon...but she was having too much fun watching them.


	5. Not Cassendra Seriously!

**A/N : Thank you for all the reviews, they great. In my opinon this chapter isn't the funniest but hey I tried my best. Oh and I'd really like some feedback on it :).**

* * *

The Doctor had a terrible headache in the morning and didn't know why. He went to roll over but as he did, something brushed against his arm. Or _someone,_ might be more accurate. He opened his eyes slowly and felt numb when he saw Rose lying next to him, curled up and _naked_. How the hell did she get there? wait, why was she there like that?. He frowned as things slowly started to come back to him. He'd sipped the tea that Rose had kindly made him, he'd noticed that it had tasted slightly...unusual but it was nice. He'd drank it and for some reason, suddenly felt undeniably attracted to Rose. She'd looked so...goddess like and he had barely been able resist. It was like he had momentarily lost all his self-control within seconds of seeing that beautiful smile stretch out on her face. Then he'd noticed her eyes, he rarely paid much attention to anybody's eyes, let alone Roses but in that moment, her eyes just fasanated him. It was the rest of the night that was a bit of a blurr really. He remembered picking her up, throwing her over his shoulders and then tossing her onto his bed. He paled with horror as he remembered what he'd done to her. He'd acted like a man possessed or something, surely that guy last night could not of been him?. He was going to have some apologising to do when Rose woke up. Wait a minute...something dawned on him. What if after they'd gone into Madam Flours, they'd drugged him too but because of his biology it had had some sort of delayed reaction? he hoped so. Then another thought crossed his mind. What if _Rose _had slipped something into his tea? he considered it for half a second before wiping it from his mind. Nah, he thought feeling stupid, Rose would never do something like that. Beside him, he felt Rose stirr. He immediately moved as far away as he could get while her eyes fluttered open."Doctor?" she yawned, sitting up in the bed. The Doctor blushed and looked away as the sheet revealed far more of Rose than he wanted to see despite what had happened last night.

"Erm...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rose. I didn't mean for this to happen, I literally couldn't control myself" Rose glanced at him and looked away with tears in her eyes. Oh, what the hell was she suppose to tell him now? the _truth_? he'd kick her off the tardis and out of his life forever. He'd hate her wouldn't he? she simply couldn't let it happen.

"It's alright, I enjoyed it" she said. Well at least _that _bit was the truth.

"Rose, I swear to you, I will find whoever's doing this to us" he vowed causing Rose to blush heavily. Damn, was the first word that sprang to Rose's mind. If he discovered what she'd done, she was in loads of trouble.

"Yeah whatever you say Doctor. I'll just go, erm, get dress" Rose said and he nodded as she got up and rushed out of the room, covering herself up with the clothes she'd tossed on floor the night before. Rose was acting strange, the Doctor noted. Maybe he wasn't so far off afterall, as much as he hated to think Rose would do something like that, she had been acting awfully un-Rose like. He got up and got dressed into his usual brown pinstripe suit before walking into the kitchen. Rose was in the shower so he'd just have to make his own breakfast. He walked over to the counter and saw something that caught his eye. It was small, empty, heart-shaped glass bottle, labelled uncontainable lust.

* * *

Rose stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom next door. She slipped into a very short denim skirt and pink t-shirt. She clipped some a big gold hoops into her ears and zipped up her leather boots. She looked a bit like a hooker really but Rose didn't really care, she was out to impress the Doctor. Rose walked down the corridor and stepped into the kitchen to see the Doctor already sat down and eating a bowl of cereal. Her heart froze when she saw the glare he was giving her. Then she noticed the bottle in his hand that he was now waving at her."What the hell did you do to me?" he asked, angrily.

"N-n-nothing" Rose stuttered nervously, still stood frozen at the doorway.

"Liar" he hissed, rage in his eyes."The Rose Tyler I knew would _never _do this. So who are you and what have you done with Rose?". Rose looked at him stunned. He actually thought she was possessed!. Maybe she could get away with it?.

"Erm...I'm Bingladosh, er, queen of er, Bingladoshia?" she said as more of a question than a statement. He frowned at her.

"That's aload of crap. Come off it, is that you Cassendra? I saw you die but then again you died the first time we met. So how did you do it?" he demanded getting up from the table, forgetting his half eaten bowl of coco pops. Rose was even more suprised. He thought she was Cassendra! that stupid body-snatching cow, okay she wasn't going to play along afterall. Anyway all this was her own fault, she should pay for what she'd done so she was going to have to be honest with him. Even if it ended with her heart broken into a milliion pieces."I see you perfected Rose's accent this time. Well done, very clever it has to be said".

"Hey, I am _not _Cassendra!" she snapped.

"Why should I believe you? first of all you tried to seduce me, then you drugged me and somehow got me to seduce _you_. Aw, very good Cassandra but now the jig is up. Admit who you really are!".Rose's eyes widened as the Doctor, who was looking furious, walked closer to her so they were only about an inch apart. She felt even more frightened when he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it to her throat."I'd hate to hurt Rose but I want you out of there Cassendra!" he yelled.

"I'm seriously not Cassendra! go on, ask me something only I'd know!" she said, her body shaking with fear. She'd never been on the recieving end of the Doctor's fury before. She could now see why the daleks called him the oncoming storm.

"Fine then. What was the first word I said to Rose when I met her?" he asked Rose looking at her intensly. He sent shivers down her spine.

"You grabbed my hand" she said softly and took his hand."Then you said run". The Doctor let go of her hand and looked at her disappointed.

"So you are Rose then. But I don't understand why did you drug me? I thought I could trust you" he said, upset and not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I am. I was going to leave you last night but..." she broke off, ashamed of herself.

"But what?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"But I couldn't okay? I'm sorry this is my fault. I don't know why I've been so desperate to erm..._sleep _with you" she cringed at the words. "But I am sorry and I don't know why I suddenly feel so strongely about you all of a sudden but I just do okay?. All I wanted was for you to love me back in the same way and last night you said you did but you were drugged and now I feel so cheap. So are you happy now? I'll have to live with myself". Rose walked off to her bedroom and slammed the door before breaking down into tears. It was obvious the Doctor wouldn't want her around now so she grabbed her duffel bag and tossed some clothes into it at random.

* * *

Madam Flour had decided she'd had enough of watching the fireworks and turned the crystal ball off. She walked out of her office and into her small apartment that she'd taken Rose into the other day. Maybe it was time for her to start inventing a cure now, she felt bad that she was obviously ruining a very good friendship, no matter how entertaining it had been for her. Now the fun and games were over and things were getting serious. Madam Flour went to the back of her apartment to the silver table where she usually mixed her potions and her other experiments. She looked at the bottle of the love potion she'd made and wondered just how in the hell she was suppose to make a cure for it when it had taken her about sixty years for her just to create that. She decided she'd try anyway and took out of her scents, liquids and equitment and began.


	6. Kiss me!

**A/N : So sorry for the slow update and I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but you'll have to forgive me for writers block and I've tried to make it funny but I'm afraid I've failed miserably!. Anyway please enjoy and review!. By the way I made up a new word - subconical, don't ask!.**

* * *

There was no cure for this. Madam Flour had tried everything but there was nothing. Damn, what was she suppose to do now?. Then a thought hit her. If the Doctor found out what she had done, he'd alert the shadow proclaimation and she'd be executed!. She'd avoided the law and survived for over two hundred years, she could not die now. No, there was only one thing she could do and that was run. She marched into her bedroom, packed her suitcase and went her teleport machine in her living room. She knew where she was going to hide, where nobody would ever find her or suspect her of being. She was going to 21st century Earth and re-opening her shop there. She could start again and this time, not mess things up.

* * *

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked from the doorway of Rose's room. She spun around and saw him stood there, not looking very impressed. Rose felt her heart break even more. She'd wanted his love but all she'd done was push him away even futher than before.

"Packing, you want me to leave right?".

"Why would I want that?" he said looking suprised. She stared at him.

"I drugged you into erm...doing things you didn't want to do.I'm evil, you should want me to leave" she cried. He entered her room and sat down onto her bed beside her.

"First of all Rose, you are so not evil, whatever you've been drugged with however, is. And secondly Rose, that drug didn't really drug me like it should of. I'm a timelord remember? my immune system alot stronger. However it did enhance some...er" he blushed."feelings I already have and I wanted you badly Rose. I wanted you so much it was driving me mad and I had to take you even though I knew it was wrong. As soon as you mentioned Jack I lost it. I'm sorry Rose" he sighed. Rose cried even more though. He was trying to pin the blame on himself as always but it wasn't his fault, not at all, it was all hers.

"It's nice of you to say so but it is my fault" she said and held his hand."I'm such a bitch".

"Maybe but it's not your fault your acting like that right now and I swear I'm going to find out what's happened you but to do that I'm going to have to run some tests. Is that alright with you Rose?". She nodded. If he said she was drugged then she believed him. She wasn't going to bother arguing with him about it anymore especially after what'd she'd done, she _hoped _she was drugged."Come on then". He took her hand and led her out of her room and into the tardis infirmary. "On the bed" he said and she did as she was told. He grabbed a big metal scanner like thing and ran it over her body. His eyes widened as he read the scans results. "That's _so _impossible" he muttered. Rose started to worry.

"Doctor what is it?" he looked at her, concern sketched across his face.

"Rose, this shouldn't of happened to you. I'm so sorry" he sighed. Rose's eyes widened. Oh no, was she dying? did she have a rare disease? oh, she had dementia didn't she? she was going nuts, which was probably the best explaination for her behavior. "You've been poisoned" he said grimly. Rose paled.

"Is it deadly?".

"I don't think so but my suspicions were right. You've been poisoned with a love potion and looking at this" he waved the results about."it seems you've been drugged with a subconical, very powerful, hormone enhancer". He caught the confused look on her face."Basically a very long lasting love potion but these are rare. So rare, this shouldn't of happened! they're also very, illegal. When I find out whose done this to you, I swear I will report them to the shadow proclaimation and they will die for what they did to you Rose". Rose had started to cry.

"So I guess you don't love me then" she sobbed."You think as soon as I'm back to normal, we'll just go back to normal as if nothing happened?". The Doctor looked at her bewildered.

"Rose what's wrong? I'm trying to help you, why are you saying this all of a sudden?".

"I love you Doctor! what's the matter with you?!" she screamed in frustration and started to get hysterical.

"Rose what are you doing? stop this right now!" he yelled and looked in horror at the beeping monitor beside the bed. Her blood levels were high, her pulse was pratically racing. This drug was seriously hurting Rose. Then he realised something else. This was alien, this was an alien drug so how was Rose, a mere human, suppose to handle it? her body couldn't take it for long, it could be deadly to someone of her species!.

"Rose please fight it!" he begged as she started to thrash about uncontrolablly, on the bed.

"Doctor, I love you, please, please love me. Please just love me!".

"Rose, don't".

"I need you to love me" she cried.

"Rose-"

"Kiss me please!" Rose begged trying to grab his face. He moved away and in his haste, fell backwards into a trolly full of medical things.

"Rose I'm going to find you a cure, I swear!"

"DOCTOR, KISS ME!" she screamed before, to his total horror, jumping off the bed and heading towards him. He moved away, a bit frightened to be honest but she'd started to pick her pace. He ran out of the infirmary but unfortunately tripped up over thin air and was stuck as Rose made her move and dove on him.


	7. Nicole Flourer

****

A/N : Okay I've had really bad writers block and wasn't going to update today but I've racked my brains and tried really hard on this chapter so please review so I can improve. Thanks for the ones so far :) .

* * *

"Rose!" the Doctor gasped as Rose dove on top of him and started licking his face."Rose, that's disgusting, get off!" he yelled but she wasn't listening. This love potion was definitely having a bad effect on Rose and the Doctor cringed as she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Finally, he'd had enough and even though he didn't really want to do this, he had no choice and he stuck his hands on either side of Roses head, shut his eyes and felt her collasp into his arms. He picked up his companion and carried her back into the infirmary. "Oh Rose, what's happening to you?" he asked sadly as he walked out of the room and locked the door. He suddenly felt inexpicably angry when he'd walked back into the console room. Rose was ill and somebody had done this to her on purpose."Tardis, do you know anyone who has ever possibly used a subconical homone enhancer in the past?" he frowned as the tardis drew up a list of results on the console screen of past aliens who have been arrested for using the illegal drug. Then something caught his eye. "Nicole Flourer?" the woman looked awfully familier. "I need some more information on her, can you bring some up?". The tardis hummed and the console screen brought up an entire profile of the woman. Nicole Flourer was arrested in the early 17th century on her home planet Coricoricus. She's part human part corico, a race which was well known for their special ablities especially when it came to things like mystical potions and spells. According to the profile, which the tardis had downloaded from the shadow proclaimation's computer database, it said Nicole Flourer had been arrested for attempting to drug somebody with a subconical homone enchancer but it had failed miserably and back fired on her.A fews later, she'd managed to escape from her prison but she'd managed to use her other gifts to disguise herself and run off to some other planet. Nobody had seen her since but it was highly rumoured she was up to her old tricks again after somebody had spotted her stealing some more of the S.H.E (subconical homone enhancer) from a factory on some alien planet near the 5th solar system. There was a picture on the side of the profile which showed a young Nicole in her late twenties, she looked a bit like a gypsy actually. "But how the hell did she drug Rose and who is she?". Flourer...something about her last name sent alarm bells ringing in the Doctor's brain but he couldn't figure out, for the life of him, why. Then it hit him. Madam Flours, Nicole _Flour_er. He started to run about the tardis joyfully. He had it!. The Doctor typed in the co-ordinates for Romincolokika and almost as soon as they landed, the Doctor ran out of the doors and into 'Madam Flours' shop. "Excuse me" he began talking to the young woman at the til. "Do you know where Madam Flour is? I'd rather like to speak to her". The woman eyes widened and she looked at him as if he was insane.

"Madam Flour does not speak to customers, she leaves that to us. If you have a probelm with a product, feel free to talk to me, Yasmina" she smiled cheerfully but it soon faded when the Doctor gave her a dangerous glare.

"Where is she usually?".

"Erm...there's a door on the upstairs floor which leads into her apartment. She's usually at the back, mixing her potions" Yasmina looked at him nervously as he legged it up the stairs. The Doctor flew past all the aisles, he'd spotted the bottle of uncontainable lust and threw to the ground. Nobody should have to use it, and found the door. It was right at the back of the room. He kicked it in and found that there was nobody there. No noise, nothing, it was completely silent.

"Madam Flour?! Madam Flour if your here come out. I demand to speak to you and I think you know why. Afterall you are physic. Where are you?" he yelled angrily but there was nobody there. Then he spotted it. The teleport machine."Oh bloody hell" he mumbled and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the machine, rather impatiently. "A-ha, that's where you are! too flippin easy if you ask me" he said to nobody in particular and walked back to the tardis in an annoyed mood. When he was inside he typed in the co-ordinates and flew to 21st century Earth, Yorkshire. Well it makes a change from London, he thought and stepped out of his ship.

* * *

Madam Flour sat in her cottage feeling rather peaceful. She was free, nobody would find her, she thought rather satisfied. Anyway she couldn't let it happen or she'd be dead, since she'd been wanted for about two hundred years now. Madam Flour took out her knitting kit and started to work. This was much nicer than making potions all day, she wanted to stay like this forever and she would of done if it wasn't for the annoying banging that had suddenly started on her front door. She frowned and wondered who the hell would be knocking on her front door. She never went out to town so she'd never met anybody, never got mail or anything. She was a bit worried. When she flung open her door she nearly had a heart attack. The Doctor stood there looking like fury itself.

"You better have invented a cure for Rose" he said in a dangerously low voice. She gulped.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Who are you by the way?" she asked, hoping he'd leave her alone and chase after somebody else. But he didn't, infact he got even madder by the second.

"Nicole I know who you are, don't play games with me" he warned."I want to know why you drugged my friend". Madam Flour stared at him for a moment. How the hell did he know who was she was?.

"Very well, come in" she said and he followed her into her small but cosy living room and sat on the armchair opposite hers."When I make new potions I usually need to test them. Obviously I don't want to do them on myself or my workers so I find the perfect victim by looking into their lives and then I invite them into my apartment for a cup of tea. There always trust me, they have no reason not to. Anyway once they're in there, I make their tea and add in my potion. Once they've drunk it, it takes effect and sometimes it works, sometimes it just doesn't go as planned". The Doctor was glaring at her angrily.

"What do you mean sometimes it doesn't go as planned?" he demanded.

"Sometimes they explode, sometimes the potion does what it's suppose to but they die after a few days if it's too much for them or sometimes the potion does something else completely" she answeared truthfully but she wasn't remorseful not one bit. She will not apologise for her career choice, her life choices. She's not the sentimental, pathetic, weak, regretful, pitiful type. Like the Doctor.

"Rose is probably dying. Does that make you happy? do you get some sort of sick kick out of it?" he was started to yell. She didn't even flinch.

"I am sorry about that but there is nothing I can do now. There is no cure, I tried".

"Try harder!"

"There is no cure at _all_" she insisted.

"When I alert the shadow proclaimation, they'll kill you" he hissed."You've been in hiding for over two centuries".

"I'm sure theres no need to do that" Nicole said, not looking quite so brave now."I'll try harder".

"Good and I'm not leaving you until you find something".

"I suppose I could look in my spell book but I can't see there being anything there of any use".

"Just do it!" he sneered.

"Fine" . Nicole pulled a big, gold book out of oversize black handbag that was beside the armchair she was sat on and flicked through. Her expression was completely blank until she'd landed on a page. Her eyes widened. The Doctor felt the first small glimmer of hope for the first time that day.

"What is it?"

"Love potion, the only remedy in the universe. The page is rather old and torn, that is why I must not of really paid too much attention to it when I went through it but there it is" she said, her expression one of relief.

"What do we do?" the Doctor snapped, getting impatient. She looked at him sadly.

"There is only one cure for it. A broken heart but you have to really break it. Stab her where it most hurts. You have to do something completelyunforgivable I'm afraid it's the only way and she will probably remember it afterwards so think about it carefully" Nicole warned him.

"I don't need too, I'll break her heart as long as it works and she doesn't die. I'll have to do it for her sake. I can't lose Rose like this after everything we've been through". He shook his head and stood up."Now you can stay here but do _not _do anymore stupid love potions or else!". Nicole nodded gratefully and opened the door for him to leave. He walked out and didn't look back as he thought of a million ways he could break Rose's heart.


	8. Mercy

**A/N : Thank you for all the reviews they're so sweet, keep them up! and to Ree923, for the wonderful input which I've tried my best to take under consideration. I really hope you like this chapter and please feel free to leave suggestions on how I can improve, it's a big help thanks.**

* * *

Rose woke up in the infirmary after a very long sleep. She saw the Doctor sat in a chair in the corner of the room and immediately felt her heart race. He was wearing a tux! he was wearing a _tux_! Rose had to try to supress an excited giggle. She suddenly felt the same way she did when she was sixteen and went to a boyzone concert with her mate Shireen."Finally your awake" he grinned."I've decided we should go out tonight. What do you say, Rose?". Rose was tempted to say she was suspicious. Afterall, one minute he's pushing her off him and now he was more or less asking her out on a date! not that she was complaing, especially with him in that tux...she knew of about a thousand things that tux made her want to do to him. Okay Rose first of all, answear the Doctor, she snapped at herself, and secondly, stop being so dirty minded!.

"That'd be brilliant but why you in a tux?" the Doctor's grin grew broader.

"We are going dancing Rose so you better change into something more formal. Afterall it's not everyday one get's to go the best and most exclusive restaurant in the universe is it?". Rose's eyes gleamed with excitment.

"Great! what's the occasion?" she squealed and the Doctor looked wounded.

"Really Rose does there have to be an occasion for my favourite _companion_?" At the word companion, Rose instantly felt a pang of disappointment but cheered up a bit at the thought that maybe she could change his mind. She was going to knock him dead with her choice of outfit, she already had the perfect dress in mind!.

"Okay Doctor I'll go get changed. Wait for me in the console room!" she giggled and ran out of the infirmary, to the tardis wardrobe.

* * *

The Doctor walked back to the console room feeling his hearts sink. He knew how he was going to hurt Rose, he had it all planned out but seeing her excitment just then, made everything all that little more difficult. He didn't really want to hurt Rose but he'd do anything, even that, to keep her safe. The Doctor had lost everything in the time war but then he'd met Rose and...she was like a light at the end of a very dark tunnel. In some screwed up way the daleks and cybermen were right about emotions. They _do _destroy you and tear you inside out, like Rose, the mere teenage girl who'd managed to give his last incarination a reason to live. Then he cringed. Rose _was_ only a teenager when he'd first met her and he'd thought of her as...what did that make him? some old, ancient, alien, pervert that's what. Suddenly all thoughts faded from his mind as Rose walked into the console room. His hands started to sweat and his hearts were pumping at least twice as fast as normal. Rose was wearing an low cut, blue, ball gown that flared out and made her look _alot _like Cinderella. He gulped. If she was going to be running off at midnight it would be because of him, not because of some curfew. Her blonde hair was curled and pinned back into a bun with a few stray hairs hanging loose."What do you think?" she asked inocently, as if she didn't know what she was doing to him. The Doctor forced himself to remember what it was he was suppose to be doing and that Rose didn't really love him, it was just the potion wasn't it? she had loved Mickey. Then again he was gone now so...damn it, he once again had to pull himself back to reality.

"You look fine" he said casually and recieved a scrowl from Rose. She looked exactly like a young (prettier) version of her mother but he didn't offer that part up, somehow he doubted she'd appreciate being told she looked like her forty year old mother. She looked stunning never the less.

"Thanks I guess, so are we going now?" she said, pretending she wasn't bothered that he hadn't gasped and told her how beautiful she really did look. Well she was still looking at him as if he was the centre of her world.

"Yep" he grinned and took her arm before escorting her out of the tardis and into the lounge of the unverses biggest bar slash restaurant.

"Oh my gosh, it's stunning!" Rose gawped as the grandness of it all.

"Bonjour, monsieur, how may we be helping you tonight?" a young woman in a white blouse and short black skirt that Rose assumed was the uniform here, asked cheerfully, eye balling the Doctor. Rose glared at her enviously. The woman had raven hair, milky white skin and ice blue eyes. She looked exactly how she imagined Snow White, minus the dress.

"A table for two please?" the Doctor replied politely and followed the host into the biggest restaurant Rose had ever seen. It was the size of London!. In the centre of the room was a massive dance floor with various species dancing together. The Doctor and Rose sat down and ordered their food. To Rose's annoyance, while coming past and bringing them their food, the waitress was giving the Doctor suggestive winks and smiles and the Doctor was allowing it! infact he was doing it back! she was his date, this should _not _be happening.

"So Doctor are you ever going to ask me to dance?" Rose teased, playfully punching him in the arm.

"I'm not in the mood for dancing right now Rose, I just want to look at you" he smiled and gazed at her intensly. She blushed under his scruntiny.

"I'm rather suprised. You seemed more taken with the flippin waitress" she muttered.

"Are you jealous or something Rose?" he raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him.

"Maybe I am but I love you too much to let you go off with some tart who think she's in with a chance". The Doctor looked at her, taken back for a moment.

"Rose there's no need for that"

"What?"

"Calling the waitress, she's been nothing but charming all night".

"Whatever, you would think that, I'm going to the ladies, be back in a mo" Rose said, getting up and walking over to the door labelled, females. After using the tolite, Rose checked herself over in the mirror and re-did her make up before walking out of there. Rose's ears pricked as she heard Mercy by duffy start to play on the massive speakers. Rose loved this song, it was her favourite in the whole universe and she couldn't believe they were playing it! oh she was _so _dragging the Doctor onto the dance floor for this. Except when she arrived at their table there was no Doctor. Infact he was already on the dance floor with that bloody waitress!.

_I love you  
but i gotta stay true  
my morals got me on my knees  
I'm begging please stop playing games _

Rose saw red as the waitress smiled seductively at the man she was head over heels in love with. Why that stupid little scavenger had only known him for mere minutes, she'd known him for years! he was her best friend, she'd been in love with him the moment he took her hand and said run but now here he was dancing with somebody else to her favourite song. "_I'm not in the mood for dancing right now Rose_". Those had been his exact words but now look at him, the _git. _Why he was in for one hell of a slap!.

_don't know what this is  
cos you got me good  
just like you knew you would.  
I don't know what you do  
but you do it well  
I'm under your spell_

Things were getting too much for Rose as she saw him slide one hand down her back and she leaned over to whisper something very quietly into his ear. Rose felt her eyes prick with tears. How much more was she going to stand here and watch? the Doctor was suppose to be her date! what the hell was he playing at?. She glared at them as Duffy continued to blast out of the speakers.

_You got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
you got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
I said release me  
_

Just when she thought things could not possibly get any worst, the Doctor cupped the waitresses face in his hands and slowly kissed her. Rose felt hurt, furious and heartbroken. She could not believe he could do this to her, so felt so humilated, so stupid. She hated him and herself. Oh god, she started to sob as she stormed out of the room, this was just revenge for her drugging him wasn't it? she should of known, infact she'd been rightly suspicious but this was just too cruel. He knew she loved him and he was trying to push her away. Well, well done Doc, you suceeded, she thought bitterly as she ran into the lounge. Just as she was about to retrive her tardis key from around her neck, she let out a gasp of pain and collasped.


	9. Crossroads

**A/N : Not too keen on this chapter myself but I hope you enjoy it anyway and as always keep reviewing, feedback and suggestions are always appreciated.**

* * *

After Rose had collasped, she awoke to see a blinding white light and a brunette hoovering over her. Rose scrunched her face up in confusion, wondering how the hell she'd suddenly got from being at the most swanky restaurant in the universe to some weird white room. Then she remembered and was alarmed to think that maybe she'd died and gone to heaven. She didn't want to be heaven, she wanted to be on Earth with her mother. Obviously not with the Doctor after the way he'd treated her. She was heartbroken and never wanted to see that stupid, old alien ever again. He thought he was so much better than everyone else with his stupid hair and stupid charm and stupid...

"Rose" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw the brunette still standing there except now she was holding out a hand. Rose accepted it gratefully and was pulled up onto her feet.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a plain white room with just this brunette woman for company. Rose noticed she wasn't wearing her blue ball gown anymore but a white pant suit. The brunette woman was also in white except she was wearing a strapless dress.

"Your at the crossroads Rose" the woman replied smiling gently."It's a place you go to when you need to make a life changing decision". Rose looked at her blankly.

"Who are you?".

"I am Faith, I'm here to help you make that very decision. Your life can go one way or another and I am here to show you what could happen if you picked either road to walk down". Rose's eyes widened.

"What life changing decision do _I _need to make? it's not as if anything special's happened in my life right now" Rose said earning another smile from Faith.

"Rose, there are lots of important things happening in your life like now but the one I'm here to help you with is the Doctor". Rose frowned at Faith. She had no decision to make about him, it was clear he was out to hurt her, she didn't want to stick around for anymore of that. "Don't say a word, your biased at the moment because you have been drugged but after you leave here you'll be fine again" Faith said firmly and Rose decided to stay silent for the time being and listen to what she had to say. "First of all I am going to show you the Doctor's life without you". Rose's eyes widened once again. This was some sort of crazy dream, surely?. "Take my hand Rose Tyler". The woman held out her hand and Rose took it reluctantly. Whatever this was about was not going to change her decision about the Doctor. Drugged or not drugged, she refused to let him cause her anymore hurt. Suddenly there was a white flash and she found herself in the tardis with Faith right beside her. Her heart started to speed up when she saw the Doctor enter the console room. She found that she couldn't tear her eyes off him and then she realised something was different. The Doctor was wearing a blue suit instead of his usual brown pinstripe one. She frowned and then watched as a young, black woman entered the room.

"Do you want to go see Agatha Christie?" he asked, grinning excitedly. Rose felt a stab of jealously, he'd never asked her to see Agatha Christie.The woman, however, didn't look particulary enthusiatic, infact she looked sad. The Doctor noticed her expression and the grin instantly faded from his face."Okay".

"I can't" she said sadly.

"It's fine" he insisted.

"I have to people to care for, my family they_ need _me, I can't just go swanning off and leaving them alone after what happened with the Master". The Doctor didn't look at Martha.

"Yeah, of course" he muttered. The woman turned away and didn't look back as she left the tardis. But two seconds later, the woman was back again.

"You see it's like I told my friend. She shared this flat with a guy she was madly in love with but he never looked a her twice" she explained but the Doctor looked as confused as Rose felt.

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes. The point is I told her to get out. This is me getting out". Rose realised what the girl was saying and it took all her self-control not to barged up to her and hit her. Not that she could anyway because they didn't seem to be able to see them. The Doctor looked at her sadly as she left the tardis for good. There was another flash of light and they were back in the white room.

* * *

"Now we will see what your life will be like if you decide not to stay with the Doctor" Faith told her as they were once again consumed by a bright white light. Rose found herself standing in the living room of her mother's flat at the powel estate. She saw herself, with a scruffy ponytail, torn jeans and a baggy t-shirt, sipping a cup of tea and staring out of the window. Suddenly her mother entered the room and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I wish you'd stop moping over that man" Jackie said sadly."He isn't worth your tears, he took you away from me and broke your heart. You should go out on a date with that guy, Shireen introduced you too. She said, he said, he liked you". Jackie smiled encouragingly but this Rose wasn't having any of it and normal Rose wouldn't of either, if it was really her.

"Mum I'm not intereasted in dating okay? and anyway, remember the last guy Shireen hooked me up with? Jimmy Stone the drug addict? who knows what loser she'll try to set me up with next" she muttered.

"You've been so sad since you left him. Your _never _happy. I just wish you'd get over him, get a job, find a nice boyfriend, get married and settle down. I'd so love that". At that Rose glared at Jackie.

"Mum, that's your idea of living not mine. And what do you expect? I've been back in time, met the queen, met a famous french tart, defeated daleks and cybermen. For one moment in time I was the bad wolf. I'd destroyed all of the daleks myself" she smiled remembering when she'd absorbed the time vortex."He saved me mum and now I'm back here living a mundane existence". She stopped smiling and frowned."Because he broke my heart. He broke Sarah-Janes too didn't he? yet it didn't stop her from going on and living her life! oh I've been so stupid!". Jackie looked at her, completely lost.

"What the heck on you going on about?".

"What I mean is, I'm sick of living my life like this. I need to take a walk mum" Rose said and got up from the sofa. Jackie watched, bewildered as Rose grabbed her jacket and walked out of the flat. Faith and the normal Rose, hurried after her. As she started to cross the street, they stopped and watched in horror, as Rose walked on but didn't see the bus racing towards her. She saw it at the last second and screamed before being sent flying into the air. A crowd quickly gathered around her and another flash of light blinded them and Rose noticed they were now in a hospital. Rose saw herself lying in the bed with wires attached to her. Jackie was crying as the nurse told her Rose was in a coma. Rose paled at the sight of herself but Faith quickly grabbed her hand and took her back to the white room.

"Well obviously I'm going to stay with the Doctor if that's going to happen!" Faith gave her another annoying, very patronising smile.

"That's just what _could_ happen, I doesn't mean it neccessarily would".

"Oh".

"What about if you stayed with the Doctor? do you want to see what _could _happen ?" Faith asked gently.

"Go on then" Rose sighed."Couldn't be any worst than the last two". Then they were off again as another bright light appeared. Rose's eyes widened in suprise.

* * *

The Doctor had known Rose had seen him with Belle, the waitress who also happened to be an old friend who'd agreed to play along. Belle hadn't agreed at first, mind you but after he'd told her of Rose's situation she'd immediately got on board. Anything to save a life. "Is she going to be okay?" Belle asked concerned.

"I hope so" the Doctor muttered.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you alright?" she said searching his brown eyes for any hint of emotion but the Doctor was a pro at hiding his feelings.

"Yeah, I'm great" he lied. Inside his hearts were aching, even though he had known was coming all night, he didn't hurt any less when he'd actually done it. Rose was going to leave him, no doubt about that. She would leave him and he'd have to go on, as usual, just as he'd done with Sarah-Jane all those years ago. Well, he'd abandoned _her _but that didn't matter, he'd still cared for her deeply.

"How's your husband?" the Doctor asked politely, changing subjects.

"He's alright, he's at home with the kids" Belle replied and the two of them stopped talking as they ran out of things to say. The song finally ended a few seconds later and the Doctor pulled away from Belle. The next song that started just seemed to rub it in that little bit more. It was without you by Mariah Carey. What was it with aliens playing stupid Earth songs?. He was just about to walk off the dance floor when a voice called out from behind him.

"Doctor!". He turned around and to his astonishment Rose was stood there grinning at him."If you can dance with Belle, you can dance with me". The Doctor scrunched his face up in confusion. How the hell did she know about Belle?.

"I don't think so" he said coldly, it was hurting him but she was obviously still not cured.

"Oh cut the crap Doctor, I'm not head over heels in love with you anymore.Well I _do_ love you but I'm not drugged, this time" she smiled. A big grin spread across the Doctor's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now let's dance!" she laughed and pulled him onto the dance floor. However, their happiness was short lived when there was an explosion and Madam Flour stormed in, holding a gun and pointing it at Rose's head.


	10. Revenge

**A/N : Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, writers block again. Hope you like, if you do keep reviewing because they so motivating and thanks for everyone whose reviewed my story so far. By the way, I should probably tell you I've been watching too many disney films for my own good. XOX.**

* * *

Madam Flour held a gun, pointing straight towards Rose. Her eyes were flashing with anger and people in the restaurant started screaming and running about in blind panic. "I'm going to kill you" she snarled at her. The Doctor looked at her in alarm.

"What the hell are you doing?! I left you alone!".

"Well because of your stupid precious ship, the shadow proclaimation somehow managed to trace me and I was arrested.They wanted to execute me but I managed to just about escape and came here. I know this shall find me soon but I will not die before getting my revenge" she cried, crazily, with tears dripping down her face. She had obviously gone insane.

"Killing Rose won't resolve anything!" the Doctor pleaded and Nicole started laughing hysterically.

"You think I want to _kill _her? that's just the boring way to get revenge. In this gun I have loaded, not bullets but something of my own design". She smirked at him evily and he paled dramatically.

"What is it? what's in the gun?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh just specially made liquid filled bullets, I'm not into all the science. All you need to know is that they are powerful enough to put Rose into a deep sleep for a about thousand years!". Rose's eyes widened in horror.

"But I didn't do anything, you poisoned me, if you hadn't of done that, we wouldn't be here!".

"I don't care" she sneered coldly."I need to do this before they get here".

"Don't do this, I know theres some good in there somewhere" the Doctor pleaded."I'll help you, I'll make a deal with the shadow proclaimation!".

"Too late" she said, not backing down. She pressed her, wrinkly fingers against the cold, steel of the trigger and pulled.

* * *

The shadow proclaimation arrived about half an hour too late. Madam Flour was still stood there laughing hysterically at the Doctor who was lay in a deep sleep in Rose's arms. Rose was sobbing uncontrollably, she could barely even answear the Judoons questions. After they'd finished talking to her, they executed Madam Flour right there on the spot. She was nothing but dust now and the Doctor was stuck like this for a thousand years, with no cure. She'd be dead by the time he woke up!. What the hell was she suppose to do now? she couldn't fly the tardis so she was kind of stuck and the man she loved was more or less dead to her. It was her fault, the Doctor had jumped infront of Rose to sheild her from it. Rose felt herself nearlychoke on tears. Rose felt an arm reach out and touch her shoulder, she looked up and saw Belle stood there smiling.

"Hello Rose, let me help you carry him back to the tardis". Rose nodded gratefully and they both lifted an arm over their shoulders before Rose used her key to unlock the tardis doors. They took him to his bedroom and lay him on the bed where Rose clearly remembered doing something with him a few nights ago. "Let's go to the kitchen and talk. I'll make you a cup of tea".

"Okay" Rose tried to find a smile but found it was impossible. She was stuck here on this planet with no one. She was suppose to be the one lying in the flippin bed,why did he have to play hero yet again?. She cried thinking she'd never get to laugh at him ever again or listen to him ramble on about why banannas are so good for you. She wished she could listen to him now, she thought as she sat down at the kitchen table.A few moments later Belle sat down across from her and placed two cups of coffee infront of them.

"Can you tell me something Rose?" Belle asked, skipping to the point.

"Sure".

"How did you know about me? I overheard what you said, I never told my name". Belle was looking at her suspiciously and Rose couldn't blame her for thinking it was weird.

"You wouldn't believe me" Rose smiled weakly.

"Go on, try me". Since Belle was being so encouraging, Rose figured she'd tell her.

"Well I collasped when I stormed out of there earlier and then I woke up in a white room. This woman called Faith told me I was at some sort of crossroads in my life and that she was there to help me decide which road to take". Rose looked at Belle but Belle was looking at her and listening to her intensely."She showed me the Doctor without me, me without the Doctor and the two of us together if I stayed. I also got the truth about what had happened to me and why the Doctor was acting like an ass".

"So what did you see when she showed you those things?"

"The Doctor was left alone again after his new companion walked out and I was hit by a bus". Belle stared at her.

"No kidding? so it was like stay with him or die?" Rose shook her head.

"No it was just what could of happened, like an example, it didn't mean it would neccessarily of happened like that". Belle nodded in understanding.

"I see...so what did you see when you saw yourself with the Doctor?" she asked, looking curious.

"All sorts" she said quietly."I saw just a few glimpses but we were happy. He said he loved me" Rose started to smile again but she still looked sad."That was what made me make up my mind to stay with him. I was only going to leave because I thought he was actually intereasted in you". Belle started to giggle.

"Don't be daft, we're just old friends really. I'm married anyway, I love my husband Sid, he's the sweetest man in the universe, wouldn't change him for anything. I only played along with this because he told me you were dying".

"Well thanks but now I've got not the faintest idea of what I'm going to do to save him" Rose muttered.

"He's in a deep sleep for at least a thousand years, you say?" Rose nodded."You can't fly this thing can you either?"

"No, only the Doctor can. I'm kind of stuck here".

"Don't worry, you can stay with me, Sid won't mind and we have lots of room" Belle offered.

"It doesn't matter, I can live in the tardis, it's fine". Belle got out of seat and walked over to Rose before hugging her.

"I should go now, Sid will probably of heard what happened and be worried. Here's my number, ring me when you need me alright?".

"Thanks" Rose replied as she walked Belle to the door. Belle give her one last hug before leaving her alone.

After Belle left, Rose walked into the Doctor's room to where he lay sleeping fast asleep in his bed. Rose pulled a chair up to the side of his bed and gazed at his sleeping face."I miss you already. Please just wake up!". She said frustrated. Just when things were going okay for once, something like this had to happened and now she'd be long gone by the time he'd woken up again. Rose felt tears fall from his eyes and she moved a little closer to him. This reminded Rose of that disney filmed she'd loved so much as a little girl. Sleeping beauty. She'd always pretend she was the beautiful Princess lying in the bed, waking for a dashing Prince to come and save her. Suddenly it hit her and she wanted to laugh at the very thought but right now she was too busy hoping it would work. Maybe, even if the roles were reversed...she stood up and hooved over the Doctor's face. This was just a complete guess, she had no idea if this would really work. She softly pressed her lips against his but there was no response. But a few moments later she felt him kissing back.


	11. Time to talk

**A/N : I'm so extremely sorry about the confusion! I posted chapter 11 up last week but I'd written it in such a hurry and I was tired so the result was...well...basically a load of rubbish and not my best work so I took it down and I've imrpoved it, hopefully!. So here you go, hope you enjoy & please review!. xox.**

* * *

Rose pulled away and watched as the Doctor's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was frowing as if he was confused about something but his frown quickly spread into a smile when he saw Rose sat on the side of his bed."Hello" he said softly. Rose smiled back at him and moved from his bed to the chair next to it.

"Thank goodness that actually worked!" Rose grinned."Disney really came through for us this time". The Doctor looked at her confused again, it was obvious he had no idea what she was going on about.

"I'm sorry" he suddenly croaked. Rose stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"It was my fault all this happened. I should of kept an eye on you back on Romincolakika, afterall I should of remembered you never could quite stick to rule number one : never wander off" he smiled at her slightly."If I had, Madam Flour would never of had the chance to drug you and she never would have turned up tonight, trying to shoot you but instead getting me and risking you being stuck on this rock for the rest of your life". Rose was shaking her head at him.

"No" she said firmly."None of it was your fault. It was my stupidity that got us into this mess and you know it. Please quit trying to pin the blame on yourself as you always do, it makes me feel tons worst!". The Doctor didn't reply instead he sat up.

"Your brilliant Rose Tyler" he grinned and Rose blushed."I mean it and I'm sorry if I don't say it enough". Rose felt tears prick at the back of her eyes but she wasn't going to be one of those girls who cried at _everything _so she held them back.

"I'm just glad your alright".

"Yeah how did you do it by the way?" the Doctor asked, scrunching his face up like he always does when he's thinking."That stuff was pretty powerful".

"Never underestimate the power of a kiss" Rose smirked. The Doctor's eyes widened in suprise.

"You _kissed _me? that's how you did it? that's just impossible, physically impossible. Although" he paused for a moment."By kissing me, you must have transferred some of your mi-".

"Shut up Doctor" Rose interrupted, rolling her eyes."Can't you just let it be _magical_? why does everything have to be about science?".

"It doesn't" he agreed."Was the kiss _good_?"

"Well considering you were unconcious for most of it and you've forgotten the part where you kissed _back..._I suppose it was _alright_" she lied. The truth was Rose thought it was one of the best kisses she'd ever had but why tell the Doctor that and inflate his already super-sized ego?.

"Okay I'm starting to get bored sitting here in bed. Fancy going to some new planet?" he asked getting out of bed.

"Absolutely!" Rose grinned and legged it to the console room behind the Doctor. While he stood at the monitor, typing in the co-ordinates for wherever, Rose remembered she had something very important to say to him."I'm sorry by the way" she said and he looked at her, confused.

"What for?"

"All the things I did and tried to do while I was on that stupid drug. I acted like a crazy, love-struck, lunatic!" she said causing the Doctor to chuckle hard before shaking his head.

"Maybe some of it was insane like drugging me for example but it wasn't your fault, you didn't know what you were doing so you don't need to aplogise" the Doctor said as he pulled down a levar.

"By the way what I said earlier at the restaurant, I meant it, I love you" Rose said quietly and held her breath. The Doctor froze from where he stood. Rose had known it all along, he didn't feel the same way, afterall how could she even begin to measure up to any of his other women? Madam De Pompadour had been incredible, she could flirt, charm, amuse,entertain and was intelligent as well as beautiful. Sarah-Jane had been sharp, intelligent, caring and beautiful but what did Rose mean to the Doctor? well she'd find out soon anyway. She could see him telling her to pack her things and leave because he didn't want her anymore, that'd what she was most afraid of but she knew if she hadn't said, she'd still of felt it and it would of hurt to see him whizz off with another stunning woman or alien.

"Alright" he said finally and turned to look at her. His gaze was intense, it made Rose blush."I guess I kind of knew this moment would come after you were cured". Rose felt tears fill her eyes, he was going to break her heart _again _wasn't he? how would she cope if he did?. Easy, she'd have to leave but how could she possibly go back to her mundane existance on Earth? she was torn."Your great Rose Tyler, you know that don't you?. You never seize to amaze me, your perceptive, your bright, your athletic, afterall nobody can swing from a chain like you can" Rose smiled slightly at that."Your intelligent, your compassionate and the list just goes on and on. Your the bad wolf, you save lives, your incredible like I said but the thing is..." Rose gulped back tears."I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'll keep on living and won't age. Your young now but eventually you'll wither up and die like every other human." The Doctor's voice had a hint of pain in it. Rose really was crying now. "And I can't stop you dying of old age can I?. It's not that I _don't _love you, it's because I _can't_". Rose felt desperately sorry for him as she saw his face full of longing, lonelinessand heartache, all of which he'd felt repeatedly over nine centures. He'd watched tons of people walk in and out of his life, seen some of them even die but he'd never loved them as much as he loved Rose. Rose walked up to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his ear, her voice raw with emotion."I love you and I'm not going to leave you until I have to. Do you really have to live your life that way though? I mean it's hard enough to lose someone but what about if I don't grow old? what if I die right now? won't you regret it even more?". Rose felt the Doctor cling to her even tighter.

"I suppose but if you do-"

"Yes if I do survive you'll have to watch me grow old but think about me. It'll hurt seeing you still young and full of life and me a crippled old granny, how do you think that makes me feel?" Rose chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess your right" he smiled and Rose slapped his arm.

"Oi! are you saying when I'm old, I'll look like a granny?!" she said, folding her arms and pretending to look cross.

"Erm..that's not what I meant at all" he gulped, remembering when Rose's mum slapped him. He prayed that Rose hadn't inherited it but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Good" she smirked."Now let's visit that planet!".

"Wait" the Doctor said, grabbing Roses arm before she could run out of there. He spun her into him so he was holding her in his arms. Rose's eyes widened in suprise."Just one more thing" he murmered before brushing his lips against hers. At first she was slightly alarmed but she relaxed and kissed back."Ready?" he said when they'd pulled apart. Rose grinned.

"Definitely!" she giggled running out after him for another adventure.


End file.
